


Bathroom (Vanessa Kimball)

by eajen



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajen/pseuds/eajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So a writing prompt for English class has ended up here - the prompt was to describe someone's bathroom without naming the person... enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bathroom (Vanessa Kimball)

**Author's Note:**

> So a writing prompt for English class has ended up here - the prompt was to describe someone's bathroom without naming the person... enjoy?

I step inside, the room is cold and blue - The lights flicker. 

Propaganda haphazardly taped to the walls makes the room feel just that little bit smaller. She’s made quite an effort to keep her vanity clean and clear of any personal touch, yet photos of her and her old friends are still taped to the edges of the mirror, crumpled and discoloured from years of movement. There’s a garbage can in the corner, filled to the brim with old bandages and used tissues, I’m not surprised.  
I open the first draw of the vanity, inside an ordered array of personal belongings - a small cosmetic bag (holding a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a pocket mirror - inscribed with a bass clef), a hairbrush, and two cans of tan and blue armour paint.

The room smelt of tin and cleaning product - I swear I could smell roses too - but if anything, it was too faint to really pinpoint. The lights flicked faster until they finally reached the end of their life, dying as I turned towards the exit. I left the bathroom, hoping my absence had gone unnoticed.


End file.
